Lo que siento
by Midori Hanasaki
Summary: que pasa cuando descubres que eres capaz de sentir por primera vez?
1. Yo enamorado?

¿Yo enamorado

**¿Yo enamorado?**

_Jamas imagine escucharme diciendo esto…_

_Pero creo que al fin alguien ha llegado a mi corazon…_

_Ha logrado derretir el hielo que me separa de los demas…_

_Me ha mostrado que con una sonrisa se puede llegar al cielo…_

_Y que con una lagrima caer infinitamente…_

_Que un par de ojos me harian soñar…_

_Que la ingenuidad es la mejor arma de seduccion…_

_Jamas crei poder sentir esto…_

_Y menos…_

_Por ti…_

_Mi querida Sakura…_


	2. Ahogada en la soledad

**_Hola nuevamente...el capitulo anterior no llevo disclaimer...pero ahora si..._**

**_LOS PERSONAJES AKA MENCIONADOS NO SON MIOS NI NADA POR EL ESTILO...SINO DE CLAMP..._**

**Ahogada en la soledad**

_Ya no se que hacer…_

_Si lamentarme o tomar esto como una experiencia que me ha hecho tropezar… _

_y debo levantarme…_

_No se si sentirme estupida por no darme cuenta que solo jugaba conmigo…_

_no querer darme cuenta…_

_O alegrarme de que haya sucedido ahora y no que mas adelante fuera peor…_

_Simplemente no me explico…_

_¿Qué hice mal?_

……

_¡Rayos!_

_Debo ser fuerte y no permitirme llorar…_

_No puedo dejarme caer pues no quiero que ellos tengan que sufrir por mi culpa…_

_Mis queridas cartas…_

_El glotón Kero…_

_El críptico Yue…_

_Porque por esto no puede derrumbarse mi mundo…_

_Porque EL continuara con su vida…_

_Y yo debo hacer lo mismo…_

_O por lo menos tratar…_

_**ESTE SEGUNDO CAPITULO TRATA DE UNA ESPECIE DE CRISIS TANTO EXISTENCIALISTA COMO DE AUTOSUPERACION POR PARTE DE SAKURA DURANTE UNA DEPRESION POST-MANDADA-A-VOLAR...JEJEJE...PARECIERA QUE NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON EL CAPITULO UNO...PERO SI TIENE MUCHO QUE VER...PUES MI PROPOSITO ES MOSTRAR LAS DOS CARAS DE LA MONEDA...**_

_QUE LES PARECIO? ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO Y SINO PUES CON GUSTO ESPERO SUS SUGERENCIAS...Y NO SE LES OLVIDE DEJAR REVIEW!!_


	3. Ilusionado

**_Holas!! jejeje pues aki les traigo la trcera parte de este fic que gracias a que a veces me surgen unas ideas buenas(sgun yo) pero que no necesitan muchas palabras ni mucho menos un pergamino como de kilometro y medio...jejeje...bueno...pues en el capitulo anterior lo que quise tratar de dar a entender era que Sakura sufria por Shaoran...de hecho lo habria hecho por alguien mas pero a la autora(osea yo) no se le ocurrio un nombre, aunque posibles no faltaron...jejeje..._**

**_Las siguientes palabras fueron escritas por una mente alucinada pero son solamente con fines recreativos...no planeo crear una demenda contra Clamp para que me cedan los derechos de autor ni mucho menos...asi que no violo las reglas...eh!!_**

**ILUSIONADO**

_Las noches pasan como un suave respirar…_

_Mirando las estrellas…_

_Imaginando que cada una de ellas es un deseo…_

_De mirarte…_

_De tocarte…_

_De besarte…_

_Tras varios días sin una pista tuya…_

_Lo único que avanzan son mis ganas de saber como estas…_

_Soñando teniéndote…_

_pero mi espera terminó…_

_Y puedo estar de nuevo a tu lado…_

_Algo extraño sentí en ti…_

_Una gran tristeza y un horrible sentimiento…_

_Al mirarme te arrojaste a mis brazos…_

_Y yo…_

_Instintivamente…_

_Te console…_

_y cual niño pequeño te aferraste a mi..._

_Repetias una y otra vez mi nombre..._

_mi corazon latia a mil..._

_mi mente no carburaba mas..._

_y mi palido color pasaba a una tonalidad carmin..._

* * *

**_Alguien alguna vez se imagino a Yue sonrrojado...creo que casi nadie pero ya ven que aqui todo es posible..._**

**_El argumento en esta ocasion es que Sakura habia estado sola en casa pues Yue tuvo que ir con Yukito a un viaje escolar...es por eso que no estaba enterado de la situacion de la dueña de las cartas..._**

**_Ya saben que kualquie duda, reclamo,etc... son bien recibidos...y gracias por leer este pequeño fic..._**

**_MATTA NE!!_**


	4. Resignacion

**_antes que nada quiero agradecer a quienes han leido este pequeño fic...en especial a una personita que desde que publique el primer capi ha esta do al pendiente...gracias Erika..._**

**_DISCLAIMER: los nombres aqui mencionados no son producto de mi entera imaginacion...habra uno que otro que si lo seran pero la mayoria pertenecen a unas chicas a quienes envidio e idolatro...CLAMP_**

**RESIGNACION**

_Vaya…estos días han sido difíciles…._

_Pero por lo menos ya no tanto como al principio…._

_Ahh…me cuesta trabajo aceptarlo pero tendre que hacerlo…_

_Aunque la idea de que no volveré a escuchar un "te amo" de sus labios es muy doloros…_

_Pero aun lo es mas al saber por quien me cambio…_

_Aunque ella nunca me haya dado razones para odiarla…._

_Al principio el simple hecho de escuchar su nombre…Natsuki…hacia que se me revolvieran las entrañas…_

_Y pensar el me dijo cuando la conocimos que le parecía una chica creida,violenta,escandalosa, hipócrita y demás…_

_Tal parece que Shaoran tiene su lado masoquista…._

_Pero ayer me arme de valor….y decidi no dar a demostrar lo mucho que me afectó…_

_Caminaba por el instituto como si nada hubiera pasado…_

_Pero al verlos tan….embelesados…no soporte mas…_

_Di la media vuelta….y Sali corriendo…_

_Llovia…_

_Sentía como cada una de las gotas de agua chocaban contra mi rostro…haciéndome daño…._

_Quería gritar…._

_Tropecé…_

_Estaba cayendo…_

_Senti como una mano sujeto la mia…_

_Levante los ojos y vi aquel angel que me tanto me había consolado…_

_Me abrazó…y sentí el dulce olor que desprendía su presencia…_

_Un calor tan…._

_Ni siquiera lo puedo explicar…_

_Mi querido angel me dijo:_

"_Ya no sufras…si esto sucedió…es porque tal vez no era el indicado para ti….piensa…que hay en algún lugar una persona que te ama de verdad y lo que siente por ti es la cosa mas bella de este mundo…que espera que te des cuenta que sinceramente te quiere…llora lo que tengas que llorar…no te reprimas…ese alguien esta pacientemente esperando…que tus heridas sanen…"_

_Lo mire….y me esbozo una sonrisa…_

_Quedamos envueltos entre sus magnificas alas…._

"_y esa persona…está muy cerca…"_

* * *

_**espero que les haya gustado...aunque creo que en este capitulo se perdio la parte poetica...**_

**_es que mi musa se fue de vacaciones..._**

**_bien alguien me dijo que las encadenera pero yo no hice caso..._**

**_jejeje..._**

**_bueno...se me corto la inspiracion...y es que mi cerebrito no puede pensar otra cosa que no sean otros dos fics que lei...uno llamado "the ghost of you" y el otro no recuerdo como se llama porque es un nombre rarito...para mi...pero es un final alterno de Tsubasa..._**

**_ahora si ya me voy..._**

**_MATTA-NE!!_**


	5. Decidido

_**bUENO...AQUI ESTA EL QUINTO CAPI ...HOY NO VENGO CON MUCHA INSPIRACION PARA LA ENTRADA ASI QUE LOS DEJO LEER...**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Los nombres que puedan aparecer aqui no son obra mis sino de CLAMP**_

Ya no puedo seguir ocultandotelo…

_Ya es hora de que te diga…_

_Esta sensación me esta matando…_

_simplemente verte me hace estremecerme…._

_Quiero decirle que por ti seria capaz de atravezar mil mares..._

_solo por una sonrisa..._

_que por ti me convertiria en sol..._

_y brindarle calor..._

_que por ti cambiaria mi ser..._

_que por ti no me importaria ningun suplicio..._

_ninguna especie de sacrificio..._

_que por ti seria la noche para velar tu sueño..._

_que por ti me convetiria voluntariamente en preso..._

_de tu corazon..._

_Que cada vez que te miro...veo..._

_flores en invierno..._

_agua en el desierto..._

_luz en la oscuridad..._

_Dicen que amar solo sucede una vez..._

_y estoy seguro que ahora lo es._

_Porque en ti veo..._

_la pureza de tu corazon..._

_la alegria de vivir..._

_la sensacion de volar sin alas..._

_Jamas pense en la dificultar de pronunciar unas simples palabras..._

_y que estas mismas llevaran mi suerte..._

_mi bendicion...o...mi condena..._

_comprendeme..._

_pues hoy te lo digo..._

_que estoy loco por ti..._

_y..._

_te amo..._

**_Que les parecio??_**

**_Espero que haya sido lo que esperaban...o si no...aun estoy a tiempo de corregir las cosas..._**

**_uno nunka sabe cuando puede dar giro nuestra suerte..._**

**_Agradesco los bonitos comentarios que me han dejado...y una vez mas les digo que si hay quien tenga alguna duda _**

**_no se tarde en hacermela saber..._**

**_La musa aun no ha regresado pero tuve que conseguirme una de repuesto y pues le mayor parte de este capi ha sido obra suya..._**

**_Que piensan? Vale la pena darle un 50 de mi salario semanal? Le dejare el puesto? o me quedo con la anterior?_**

**_Bueno...ya me voy..._**


	6. Cargos de Conciencia

**Hola!! pues una vez mas regreso y les dejo el sexto capitulo de "lo que siento" disculpen la tardanza pero como que la inspiracion se fue...ya saben, cuando uno se pone nostalgico pues...ni quien nos saque de alli.Ya no los aburro mas y los dejo leer...**

* * *

"CARGOS DE CONCIENCIA"

Mirando al cielo, desearia ser estrella

no por su brillo

no por su belleza...

quisiera ser una de ellas para tener la lejania que quisiera...

para no lastimar...

Bella dama nocturna...

vigilante de los sueños...

madre del guardian mas puro...

Luna...

hoy quiero pedirte un gran favor...

tu que eres la vida de sus sueños...

muestrale que su deseo no le conviene...

que ésta ha sido una salvacion para el...

aunque no la quiera.

Quiero pedirte que me hagas este enorme favor,

ayudame a darle una razon para que continue...

pero dile que esa razon no soy yo.

Hace unas horas ...

rompí un corazon de hielo,

que no es tan frio como siempre creí...

nunca pense que incluso el hielo tuviera una pisca de calor.

Rompí esa alma pura...

tan limpia como la de un niño...

y hoy daria mi vida por que el no sufriera como lo esta haciendo...

quisiera tener el poder de cambiar lo que no siento...

aunque...

una vez jure que mataria a quien hiriera a mis seres queridos,

ya vi que no puedo.

Desearia poder decirle esto de frente...

pero una vez que alguien se vuelve cobarde...

es dificil que deje de serlo...

Mis palabras para el son...

_busca tu camino_

quisiera que lo hicieras

para no sentirme una vil basura

que es lo que soy...

Madre celeste...

cuidalo

abrigalo

consuelalo

escucha sus lamentos...

y cobrame...

el precio de cada lagrima suya...

* * *

**Que les parecio? Espero que se halla entendido la situacion que he planteado y si no pues ya sasben que me pueden preguntar...**

**Solamente quisiera hacerles una pregunta: les gusta que lo escriba en verso o lo preferirian en prosa?**

**lo que pasa es que me he planteado la idea de escribirlo como otros fics...en prosa...y asi me podria extender con los detalles...**

**bueno...pues espero ansiosa sus reviews!!**

**cuidense y...**

**¡¡PORTENSE MAL!! jajajajaja**


	7. Del amor al odioy de regreso

Hoy tengo falta de inspiracion para el prologo, asi que mejor nos vemos al final!!!

* * *

**Del amor al odio...y de regreso**

Realmente no entiendo por que me pasa esto...

y es que no entiendo que tengo

Ayer deseaba que tu cuerpo se evaporara...

Que tu luz se apagara...

Que jamas hubieras nacido...

Que todo el mundo te odiara.

Ayer implore a los astros que tu energia devoraran...

Que tu existencia pereciera...

que cargaras con tus penas...

y te aumentaran las mias...

Codicié el jugo de tus lamentos...

al amaginarte desgraciada...

Ayer conjuré tu muerte...

porque es lo que quisiera...

Pero...

Hay algo en mi...

que no quiere dañarte...

que anhela tu aroma...

que busca tu mirada...

algo en mi alma...

Me obliga a odiarme.

Siento la locura en mi...

como una peste azotadora...

porque no me entiendo...

quisiera pero no puedo...

y es que al mismo tiempo...

te amo...te odio...

Mas me odio mas...

Por odiarte...

Estoy perdiendo el juicio...

porque me siento rico y pobre...

rico por conocerte...

y pobre por no tenerte...

Me estoy volviendo loco...

porque jamas podre tenerte...

y solamente en mis sueños

sere dichoso al poseerte....

Que hice yo para merecer esto?

acaso alguna vez te lastime?

que razon tienes para tomar mi existancia...

y lanzarla al abismo mas doloroso...

y es que jamas imagine que la flor mas bella

aquella que me atrapara con el mas dulce perfume

fuera la que me arrastrara a mi perdicion...

Alucinaciones...

cosas que no quiero ver...

ahora tengo ante mis ojos...

pues aquella existancia paralela a la mia...

me está rechazando...

sin querer encuentro mi propio deseo...

yo tambien quiero separarme...

para alejarme de este lugar...

y volar lejos...

mas alla del horizonte...

tan lejos como la luna o el sol...

buscar una razon para morir...

o una para seguir existiendo...

Pero hoy...

Solo el dia de hoy...

quiero soñar con lo imposible...

Contigo...

_que feo!!! hasta yo siento pena por èl!!!_

_lo peor es que la mayoria en algun momento de nuestras vidas sufrimos de la misma manera o somos los culpables de _

_que alguien mas sufra por nuestra culpa..._

_me incluyo en los dos casos...pero, ni modo hay que saber salir adelante!!!_

_¿creen que nuestro hermoso angel logre sanar sus heridas? ¿que la chica de ojos esmeralda recapacite?_

_aun no lo se..._

_pero si quieren saber en que continua nuestra historia..._

_Dejen muchos reviews y...No se pierdan el proximo capitulo!!!_

_Hasta la proxima y besos para todos!!!_


	8. SOLA

**HOLAZZZ!!! HACIA SIGLOS QUE DEJE FANFICTION PERO HOY ESTOY FELIZ X EZTAR D VUELTA!!!! YA SABEN K KUALKIER DUDA O KOMENTARIO EZ BIEN RECIBIDO!!!**

**---**

**SOLA**

Es increible que en un tiempo tan corto vivas y mueras

respirar ahora parece una accion tan...dolorosa...

aun lo quiero...

eso duele...

no puedo engañar a este terco corazon...

pero...¿por qué si aun lo quiero, Yue no sale de mis pensamientos?

"busca tu camino"

esas palabras han sido las mas tontas que he dicho en mi vida...

lo sé, aunque no el porque...

y sin embargo...

siempre está aqui, a mi lado...

para regalarme una sonrisa...

un abrazo...

o...

su presencia...

y a él le duele...

pero lo soporta sólo por estar junto a mi.

----

Se esta convirtiendo mas que en mi guardian

en un amigo

mi mejor AMIGO

quiero dejar atras todo lo sucedido

quiero volver a sonreir como cuando era una niña

quiero soñar

volar como hace mucho que no lo hago

voy a disfrutar cada instante

sentir que el mundo esta a mis pies...

ser yo...

sola yo...

-----

**ESPERO K LES HAYA GUSTADO...**

**PUES ESTA VEZ INZPIRE ESTE CAPITULO EN ESAS GANAS DE SALIR ADELANTE CUALDO UNA PUERTA SE TE HA CERRADO**

**JOJJOJOJO TAL PARERCE K SAKURA LO ESTA LOGRANDO PERO...**

**¿ACASO SU GUARDIAN ESTA GANANDO LA BATALLA EN SU CORAZON???**

**¿QUE PASARA MIENTRAS CON EL?**

**......NO SE PIERDAN EL PROX CAPI**

**YA X ULTIMO KIERO AGRADECER A MI AMIGA ERIKA K DESDE HACE UUUUUUUUUUUUU M PEDIA K AKTUALIZARA...**

**BESOS!!!**


	9. A donde vayas

**Hacía mucho tiempo que no actualizaba pero...ufff en el ultimo año mi vida ha dado un giro de 360°...cosa que me tiene muy feliz! **

**Sin mas preambulos les dejo el noveno capitulo de "Lo que siento"**

**DISCLAIMER: Ésta historia está inspirada en la obra de Clamp...**

* * *

CAP. 9-**A DONDE VAYAS**

¿Qué has hecho de mi?

Dimelo por favor…

Mi vida y tu voz…

Es la energía de mi amor…

Tu consuelo y amigo

Es lo único que soy

Un ave cautiva

Al sonido de tu voz…

Mujer mia, ¿que has hecho de mi?

Confundido e incierto

Mi mundo has hecho asi

Tu y yo atados

Lo aceptes o no

Al mismo sentimiento

Tu por el…

Yo por ti…

Con la luna en lo alto

El objetivo de mi vida al fin comprendí

Que no importa cuan lejos éste el cielo

O que tan cerca parezca el infierno

A donde vayas

Yo te seguire…

Aunque tal vez tu no lo hagas

Yo te amaré

Aunque un dia me abandones

Por tierra, cielo y mas te buscaré

y te encontraré...

Aunque la vida pasara

Y tu soledad aun quisieras

Yo no te dejaré

Porque para eso nací

Para seguirte hasta el fin del mundo

Enfrentándome a lo que sea

Para protegerte

Aunque tu no lo quieras

Para amarte...

Sólo a ti..

* * *

**ESO ES TODO POR HOY...ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y SI ES ASÍ...POR FAVOR DEJENME UN REVIEW**

**COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS O REGAÑOS SON BIEN RECIBIDOS**

**GRACIAS!**


	10. Redirigiendo mi rumbo

******_Los personajes aqui mencionados (o referidos) no son mios, sino de un grupo de mangakas que idolatro..._**

_lo demás es de mi autoría._

* * *

**CAP. 10: REDIRIGIENDO MI RUMBO**

_Hace tanto tiempo que preferí mi soledad_

_a solas creí que era mejor estar_

_disfrutar cada día_

_sin temer a lo demás._

_Sentir de nuevo que el mundo_

_estaba a mis pies_

_redirigir mi rumbo_

_una y otra vez._

_Recordarme..._

_amarme..._

_valorarme..._

_Hace tanto tiempo que le vi marchar_

_dejarme atrás_

_en mi cara vi la puerta cerrar_

_no lo pude evitar._

_Así como le vi marchar_

_le miré regresar_

_pidiéndome perdón_

_con "la mano en el corazón"_

_Una cosa aprendí_

_de lo que pasó:_

_no vale la pena llorar_

_por alguien que no te supo amar._

_Desperdicié, en algún tiempo,_

_lagrimas_

_tiempo_

_y espacio._

_Tres cosas muy importantes..._

_que no volveré a arriesgar._

_Puede quedarse con tus palabras bonitas_

_su linda sonrisa_

_y carita de perdón._

_No puedo ofrecerle ni mi amistad_

_es algo que no ha de lograr_

_simplemente le perdono_

_por las heridas que pudieron sanar._

_Pues gracias a mi ángel_

_poco a poco me he levantado_

_día a día_

_recuperando lo dañado._

_Llevo en mi mente_

_cada detalle a su lado,_

_incondicional y dedicado_

_mi siempre guardián alado._

_Veo la luz del sol_

_en su aparente fría mirada._

_Siento un envolvente calor_

_en su piel helada._

_A su lado me siento plena_

_no hacen falta palabras_

_solo basta una mirada_

_para saber que nada me falta._

_Sus ojos, mi cielo_

_sus brazos, mi refugio_

_su voz, mi sueño_

_su boca, mi anhelo._

_Cerré la puerta a mi corazón_

_por miedo a más dolor_

_Ahora no hay más razón_

_aunque aun no lo sepa, él es mi religión._

_Cada mañana es mi energía_

_la luz de un nuevo día._

_Por la noche dulce inspiración_

_de sueños e ilusión._

_Hoy no hay temor_

_de nada, ni nadie._

_No importa el "que dirán"_

_es tuyo mi corazón._

_Me miras pensando_

_atento a mis sentidos_

_sé que quieres saberlo_

_escucha mis latidos._

_Tomo tu rostro entre mis manos_

_sonrío, será un gesto atrevido._

_Veo en tus ojos desconcierto,_

_lo sé, también lo siento._

_Cierro los ojos,_

_roso tus labios_

_ese aliento mentolado_

_¡vaya¡ ¡es inhumano!_

_Me rodeas con tus brazos_

_nos elevamos al cielo_

_Dos seres alados..._

_Dos seres enamorados..._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Ok..ok...ya se que había dicho que primero terminaría con "Lo que siento" y despues continuaría con "Dia a dia" pero no lo pude evitar!

Pero lo prometido es deuda y aunque éste capi me agrada para final...no sé! siento que aun falta el ultimo punto de vista de nuestro hermoso y sexy Angel favorito!

Bueno, pues espero que haya sido de su agrado y si fue así me encantaría que me dejaran un review!

Saludos y gracias por leer! :D


End file.
